


La vie en Rose

by Zen_06



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: How a humble tailor and a rich businesswoman meet.





	La vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Draft written during Hyewon's B'day era...
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

The clumsy tailor knocked off a ball of yarn off the sewing table and the ball just rolled off onto the ground, leaving a line of coral-colored string all the way to the door. 

At the same time, a rich businesswoman strolled in with a shirt in hand. Noticing how the tailor is still working on her piece, she took up the ball of yarn from the floor and walked towards the tailor. 

“M’am, you seemed to have dropped this.” She passed it to the tailor who was looking for something panicked. 

“Oh, thank you! I was trying to find it for a while now.” The tailor looked at the woman before noticing the shirt in her hands. 

“Do you need that tailored?” The older woman looked at the lady in front of her. To say that she was a goddess turned human was an understatement, in the woman’s point of view. She couldn’t hold the gaze for more than 1 second. Any longer would have been very much fatal for her. 

“Yes, I do. The sleeves were a little too big for me and the length is too long for my liking.” The businesswoman smiled while explaining to the tailor. 

“Oh, then I’ll have to take your measurements so I can better estimate where I should cut them.” The tailor then grabbed her measuring tape and stood closer to the woman before freezing on the spot. 

“What’s the matter?” The lady noticed how the woman stopped moving for a while. 

“Uhm.. Your-” The woman pointed at the lady’s body while hanging her head low. She couldn’t possibly just say that the lady has a great body proportion right?

“My apologies, I forgot to take my coat off.” The lady looked down on her dressing. “Is it better now?” She said after taking off her sweater under the coat as well, revealing a plain white t-shirt. 

“.. Please excuse me, miss.” The tailor then finished taking down the measurements rather quickly without looking up too much. 

“Alright, the measurements are done. When would you like to have the product ready?” The tailor took out her notepad and waited for a response. When no sound was heard, she looked up but couldn’t find the lady anywhere in her shop. The only thing left behind by the lady was the shirt that she brought in a few minutes ago. Confused, the tailor kept both the measurements and the shirt together in one of her drawers, hoping the lady would claim them back one day. 

\---

It was two weeks since she last saw the lady. 

As usual, the tailor would go out to buy her favorite green-tea milkshake while working through many of her projects. 

However, unlike the previous weeks, she was feeling rather bored. So she walked over to the drawer and took out the shirt that the lady left behind and started working on it based on the measurements taken from the previous time she was here. 

“Woah.. she seriously got a nice body line. Her curves are pretty accentuated along with her slim body. I’m jealous of it.” She muttered under her breath without knowing somebody was already standing beside her while working. 

“What are you jealous of?” The sudden presence of a familiar voice rang in her ears caused the tailor to almost fall backward off her chair. 

“Woah. Be careful.” The quick reflexes of the lady helped the tailor to return to her balance safely. 

“You okay there?” The businesswoman looked at the tailor worriedly, while still holding onto her. 

“I’m alright now. Thanks for your help.” The tailor waved her hands off, before realizing that the lady’s hands were still on her. 

“Sorry, I was just a little surprised to hear someone talking in the shop. People don’t usually pass by at this time.” The tailor explained while darting her eyes in another direction. 

The lady was somehow bothered by this and placed her hands on the tailor’s right shoulder so that the latter can look at her. 

“Yes?” The tailor widened her eyes as the lady’s face went in closer to hers. 

“I want you to only look at me, just like how I have my eyes on only you.” The lady whispered. 

It was only a matter of seconds when the tailor turned into a rose literally. Her grip on the scissors grew weak and it fell onto the ground. It didn’t matter to her anymore if the product she’s working on had turned into a mess. 

“Here’s my number.” The lady gave the tailor a little smooch on her cheeks after slipping the little piece of paper carefully into the older woman’s hands. The hand-holding felt warm, but even more so for the kiss. 

“Call me maybe.” The lady teased the tailor before kissing her goodbye. The tailor can only sit on her stool frozen, trying to process all that had happened to her just now. Whatever that is, the tailor didn’t dislike anything from the start. 

She looked down at the paper and smiled. 

“Maybe I’ll call her after work today."


End file.
